L'âme d'un gardien
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: La petite regarda piteusement sa chaussure, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais enfiler. Une unique larme roula alors sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Plus loin, la bande de garnements se moquait d'elle, mais Jack, lui, ne souriait plus.


**Discraimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la Dreamworks et à Hans Christian Andersen, dont je reprends le conte : **_**La petite fille aux allumettes**_**.**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rating : K**

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec cette fois une petite prequelle du dessin animé, basée sur Jack Frost, avec aussi Sab/Sandy/Le marchand de sable (entourez le nom qui vous convient). Je reprends ici le célèbre conte d'Andersen : **_**La petite fille aux allumettes**_**, que j'ai toujours adoré et ce malgré la tristesse de l'histoire racontée. ^^**

* * *

L'âme d'un gardien : 

* * *

Les rues de Moscou, en cette journée de St Sylvestre, étaient surpeuplées. Partout ce croisaient des couples jouant sur les rives gelées de la Moskova avec leurs enfants, ainsi que des hommes et des femmes seuls, pressés par leur achats. Car ce soir était un soir de fête et il fallait se montrer digne de l'événement.

Soudain, on entendit un cri apeuré, sur un pont, suivi d'une chute brutale. Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre, alors que la petite fille qui était tombée sur le sol enneigé cherchait à se relever. Car oui, l'hiver était bien présent dans la capitale russe, comme l'attestait la couche immaculée de neige qui ravissait les enfants, petits ou grands, mais beaucoup moins les badauds frigorifiés, pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Puis un vent froid se leva soudainement, faisant voler par centaines les fins flocons de neige, comme emportés dans une danse magique où on croit discerner des petits lutins à travers. Des esprits de l'hiver, me direz-vous ?

Pourtant non, car même si l'esprit de la neige, de l'hiver et du froid était bien présent sur ce pont de Moscou, il restait invisible aux yeux des humains.

Perché sur son grand bâton, un adolescent aux cheveux couleur de neige et aux yeux bleus glacier riait aussi du spectacle. Jack Frost, car c'est son nom, s'était arrêté ici, en voyant le groupe de jeunes garçons turbulents jouer à lancer des boules de neiges. La jambe droite se balançant librement dans l'air frais qu'il avait créé, les mains perdues dans sa longue cape marron, il riait des blagues que faisaient les enfants aux adultes.

Car ce que Jack aimait avant tout chez les enfants, c'était leur joie et leur facilité à s'amuser en toute occasion, tout comme lui.

Mais soudain, ce qu'il vit cessa de le faire rire. La petite fille, en tombant avait perdu ses chaussures dans la neige, sur la petite route ou passait des carrioles tirés par des chevaux. Ramassant en priorité les affaires qu'elle tenait dans une petite boîte, tout contre son cœur, elle ne vit pas l'un des garçons s'approcher et lui prendre une de ses chaussures.

Quand elle le remarqua, l'enfant revenait vers ses amis en riant, brandissant fièrement son vil trophée dans sa main droite. Cherchant à le rattraper, la petite fille passa sur la route, mais, en voulant d'abord reprendre son autre chaussure elle failli se faire écraser par une carriole, tiré par deux chevaux gris. S'écartant juste à temps, sa chaussure n'eut pas la même chance et se retrouva écrasée, aplatie et détruite par l'attelage.

La petite regarda piteusement sa chaussure, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais enfiler. Une unique larme roula alors sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Plus loin, la bande de garnements se moquait d'elle, mais Jack lui ne souriait plus.

Sautant de son bâton, il le prit dans sa main droite et, le plaçant sur les fesses de celui qui avait dérobé la seconde chaussure, le fit tomber, tête la première dans la neige, en lui donnant un simple coup vers l'avant.

Voyant cela, la petite eut un premier pas pour tenter de récupérer son bien, tombé aussi à terre, mais elle se ravisa vite, car il ne lui servirait à rien de ramener une chaussure sans l'autre. Tournant le dos à la bande, elle continua son trajet dans la ville, malgré le froid.

Jack, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, alors qu'il riait lui-même de sa propre blague, la suivit, abandonnant jeux et enfantillages pour savoir où elle allait. Chez elle, il l'espérait.

La rattrapant, porté par un courant d'air, il se tint à côté d'elle, l'observant. Petite, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient sa fatigue, mais elle avançait doucement, comme si elle n'en avait cure.

Ses vêtements de toile, usés, lui offraient une maigre protection contre le froid mordant de ce dernier jour de décembre et les simulacres de chaussettes qu'elle portait devaient déjà être rendus humides et inutiles par la neige, quand elles ne laissaient pas entrevoir la chair de ses pieds.

Jack Frost eut alors un soupir et, même si l'enfant ne pouvait pas le voir et l'entendre, il ne put se retenir de lui parler, l'observant, inquiet :

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors, pourquoi tu ne cours pas rentrer chez toi ?

La réponse lui vient bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le bras gauche de la petite fille se leva, laissant à Jack le loisir d'observer le contenu de la boîte, qu'elle semblait protéger comme un trésor.

La fillette pris alors une des allumettes de bois que contenait la boîte et, la montrant à tous, sa petite voix fluette résonna dans l'air gelé.

-Allumettes, venez m'acheter mes allumettes, pour avoir un bon feu dans l'âtre ce soir !

Les passants, pourtant, ne lui adressèrent pas le moindre regard.

Ne se décourageant pas pour autant, la petite, arrivée à une grande place continua à parler, haut et fort, vendant ses allumettes.

S'approchant des passants, naviguant de l'un à l'autre elle continua. Ici ! Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, sortant sa pipe … mais hélas il avait déjà de quoi l'allumer. Là ! Une femme de trente ans environ, peut-être sera-t-elle attendrie par le visage de l'enfant ? Mais non.

Jack virevoltait dans les airs, suivant la petite, la regardant continuer sa quête d'acheteurs courageusement. Quand finirait-elle ? Quand se rendrait-elle compte que personne ne lui achèterait ses allumettes ? Et pourquoi personne ne les lui achetait d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, même pas une dizaine, les lui acheter ne reviendrais pas cher. Mais non, tous ces adultes avaient sur leurs visages leur masque de profonde indifférence et la petite continua ainsi longtemps.

Jack resta à ses côtés tout ce temps, quand soudain un homme vient allumer les bougies des réverbères, preuve de la tombée de la nuit.

Les yeux de la fillette se posèrent alors sur sa boîte, le cœur meurtri de n'avoir pu en vendre une seule.

Les passants commencèrent à partir chez eux préparer le repas du soir et rapidement la petite fille se retrouva seule.

Jack eut à cet instant, en la voyant partir, sûre de ses pas, la pensée heureuse qu'elle rentre enfin chez elle. Pourtant, l'air triste de l'enfant le fit rester encore un peu à ses côtés, présence invisible mais néanmoins protectrice et amicale.

Celle-ci semblait aller de moins en moins bien. L'air froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant et insupportable, maintenant qu'elle n'allait plus de gauche à droite en courant, dans l'espoir fou de vendre ne serait-ce qu'une de ses allumettes.

Continuant de marcher la tête basse, la petite s'immobilisa brutalement, transie de froid. Elle avisa alors une petite passe entre deux maisons, qui lui semblait à l'abri du vent. Stoppant sa traversée de Moscou, elle se réfugia dans cet étroit enfoncement et s'assit sur ses pieds gelés, les recouvrant de sa robe pour les réchauffer un peu.

Jack Frost se retrouva alors paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait !? Elle devait rentrer chez elle, sinon elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, gelée comme elle l'était.

Oubliant ce qu'il était, l'esprit de l'hiver se rapprocha dans le but de la faire se relever et de la reconduire chez elle, s'il le pouvait.

Pourtant, Jack revient vite à la réalité, quand il passa au travers du corps de l'enfant, qui elle resserra son châle autours d'elle, prise d'un soudain frisson.

Jack ne put se retourner pour la regarder, car il savait que seul, il ne pourrait rien pour elle, à part la tuer encore plus rapidement en la gelant dans ses bras glacés.

Comme il maudissait cet aspect de sa nature. Lui si joueur et insouciant, pourquoi devait-il être l'esprit de tant de mort ? Car les morts de l'hiver étaient de son ressort et pourtant, malgré presque cent ans déjà sous sa forme d'esprit, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette réalité. Elle le mettait tellement mal-à-l'aise qu'il se demandait parfois pour quelle raison ?

-Encore, s'entendit-il soupirer.

Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de sauver un enfant de la froide mort de l'hiver. Mais il n'en avait jamais pu en sauver un seul. Il restait alors à leurs côtés, jusqu'au dernier battement de leur cœur, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur ait totalement désertée leur corps, puis il s'en allait, maudissant son impuissance.

Mais soudain, Jack aperçut flotter dans l'air de fins fils d'or, qui grossissaient à vue d'œil.

-Le marchand de sable, dit-il tout bas, émerveillé comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire. Mais oui, c'est cela ! se reprit-il, les yeux vers le ciel.

A nouveau heureux, Jack se propulsa dans les airs, créant dans l'étroit couloir un courant d'air qui frigorifia la petite, qui jetait un regard désespéré à ses allumettes.

Jack vola jusqu'à arriver devant le petit avion de sable dont son étrange propriétaire était toujours affublé.

Se stoppant devant, il fit freiner le marchand de sable, qui fit alors s'envoler en mille grains de poussière dorées son avion, évitant ainsi de foncer droit sur le jeune esprit qui lui barrait la route. Il le remplaça par un gros nuage de sable d'or, dans lequel il se tient au milieu.

Un point d'interrogation fait de sable apparu alors sur la tête de l'étrange petit être doré, aux cheveux et manteau de sable et qui arrivait à peine au nombril de Jack.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surprit au début, avant de se rappeler.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête. C'est vrai que toi t'es muet !

Devant le manque de tact de son condisciple, le marchand de sable fronça ses sourcils, tous les petits grains sur sa tête retombèrent et le petit être muet répondit d'un hochement de tête sec.

Condisciple qui comprit immédiatement sa bêtise.

-Oh wow pardon, pardon ! Je m'excuse, oui je suis bête … Pardon, j'étais venu te demander un service.

Sab croisa alors ses bras et se mit à frapper du pied droit, un sourcil relevé pour simple signe d'écoute.

-Merci pour ton attention. Ecoute, il y a une petite fille dans une rue, en bas, qui aurait besoin d'aide. Mais moi je ne peux rien faire, je lui passe au travers et mon froid la brûle ! J'ai besoin de toi.

Décroisant les bras, Sab les leva en guise d'impuissance. Que pouvait-il y faire lui, il était le marchand de sable, il était juste bon à endormir les enfants.

Jack Frost prit une grande inspiration pour lui expliquer, sachant que le convaincre serait surement compliqué.

-Voilà, je voudrais que tu te présentes à elle et que tu la force à te suivre. Oui je sais, c'est contraire aux principes des esprits de ce montrer, mais elle va mourir ! S'il te plaît, les enfants croient en toi alors tu es visible pour eux mais moi … moi cela fait cent ans que je ne peux toucher et être touché par personne. S'il te plaît, je voudrais juste sauver au moins une personne.

Touché par ces paroles, Sab offrit un sourire au jeune esprit, puis se pencha pour créer un escalier d'or qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'enfant. Jack Frost le suivit, heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre l'homme de sable si facilement et ils retrouvèrent l'enfant avec une de ses allumettes à la main, hésitant à l'allumer pour se réchauffer un peu mais ainsi perdre sa seule source de revenu.

Sab s'approcha alors d'elle, pensant déjà aux remontrances que lui adresserait North quand il saura ce qu'il a fait. Souriant pour ne pas effrayer la jeune enfant, il se plaça devant elle et lui tendit la main.

Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et regardait toujours son allumette en grelotant.

L'esprit des rêves eut un choc, puis passa sa petite main dorée devant les yeux de l'enfant, mais là encore, aucune réaction.

Jack était aussi étonné que Sab, pensant que tous les enfants du monde entier pouvaient voir le marchand de sable.

Être qui s'éloigna alors un peu de l'enfant, puis levant les yeux sur Jack, hocha négativement la tête en signe de défaite.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne te voit pas ?

Sab baissa les yeux, un cœur en sable se dessina au-dessus de sa tête, cœur qui se brisa aussitôt en deux, pour retourner en poussière de rêves.

-Ho, elle a déjà perdu son innocence...

Sab ne répondit pas, l'évidence était frappante.

Jack s'écroula par terre, vaincu d'avoir encore échoué à aider un enfant. Soupirant, il se résigna à rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, car il ne voyait plus d'autres issues pour elle, dont le corps ne supporterait pas encore longtemps ce froid. Elle semblait déjà lutter contre le sommeil, mais une fois ses paupières fermées, plus jamais elle ne se réveillerait.

Puis un craquement ce fit entendre et les deux esprits légendaires se retournèrent vers la fillette, qui avait allumé sa première allumette pour se réchauffer au moins le bout des doigts.

Sab eut un petit sourire, puis se plaça devant l'enfant et utilisa sa magie. La flamme se transforma alors et le marchand de rêve lui donna l'illusion de se retrouver devant un poêle bien chaud.

Etant déjà proche de l'endormissement, l'imagination de la fillette fit le reste et un sourire de bien-être s'inscrivit enfin sur son visage, comme si la chaleur fictive de l'illusion devenait réalité.

Mais le feu de l'allumette s'éteignit et avec elle la magie du Gardien des rêves.

Pourtant, l'enfant racla à nouveau une allumette sur le mur à côté d'elle et un nouveau feu, porteur d'autre rêve naquit.

Celui que l'enfant imagina alors fut un banquet chaleureux, ou sur une longue table était présente une foule de mets divers. Plus que la fillette n'en avait encore jamais vu.

Elle chercha alors à attraper une cuisse d'oie rôtie, mais là aussi la magie de l'allumette pris fin quand elle s'éteint et la fillette se retrouva à palper de l'air.

Regardant dans sa boîte, la fillette se décida à sacrifier une nouvelle allumette, tandis que les esprits restaient muets, attendant de voir ou les rêves de l'enfant la conduiraient.

Cette fois-ci, la petite se retrouva devant un immense et merveilleux sapin, rempli de belles bougies et d'objets splendides. L'enfant se plaça alors devant et, son regard brillant d'admiration, tendit la main pour attraper la plus petite et la plus simple des décorations, mais la flamme de l'illusion s'éteignit encore.

Rageuse, elle prit alors l'ensemble de ses dernières allumettes et les frottas contre le mur simultanément, créant ainsi une plus grande flamme, mais la dernière.

Ce sentiment vint pincer le cœur de Jack, alors que les rêves de Sab s'emparaient encore une fois de la fillette, qui eut une larme de bonheur en voyant une dame âgée apparaître devant elle.

Les deux légendes entendirent alors un faible « _Grand-mère_ », tandis que les yeux de la fillette se fermaient sur ce dernier rêve, une dernière larme de bonheur roulant sur sa joue, trainée cristalline de sentiments purs et innocents.

La flamme des allumettes s'éteignit en même temps, replongeant l'étroite passe dans l'obscurité.

Pourtant, un rayon de lune éclaira le visage de l'enfant et son doux sourire. Les rêves de Sab avaient réussi à lui apporter le bonheur et c'est ainsi qu'elle mourut, heureuse.

Jack en fut quelque peu réconforté et alors que les yeux dorés de Sab se posaient sur les siens, un maigre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Merci pour elle, toi au moins tu as pu lui apporter du bonheur.

Mais Sab alors le contredit, tournant sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Puis, souriant à son tour, il pointa du doigt son jeune homologue et courba la tête en signe de respect. Car sans Jack pour lui montrer la petite fille et le convaincre de l'aider, il l'aurait laissée mourir sans rien faire.

Le bonhomme de sable repartit alors dans les airs, reprendre sa tournée pour endormir les tout-petits, qui eux ne veilleront pas pour fêter la nouvelle année. Adressant un dernier signe de la main à Jack, le sable qui le transportait se changea une nouvelle fois en avion et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un point d'or dans le ciel, tandis qu'une étoile filante volait auprès de lui.

-Chez moi, on dit que les étoiles filantes sont les âmes des morts qui rejoignent l'au-delà, s'adressa-t-il à l'enfant.

Se retournant, il vit en effet que la respiration de l'enfant avait cessé, puis en se rapprochant, il sentit la baisse de chaleur dans le corps maintenant sans vie.

La lune continuait d'éclairer son doux sourire et ses traits apaisés, mais cela ne lui enleva pas ce poids du cœur. L'Homme de la Lune ne lui serait d'aucun secours et il le savait bien, depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à lui arracher une parole.

-Toujours plus muet que le marchand de sable, à ce que je vois. Au moins, lui envoie des signes pour communiquer, dit-il ironiquement.

Puis l'esprit de l'hiver détacha son regard de l'enfant et, presque apaisé lui aussi, s'envola à son tour dans le ciel d'hiver, répandre la joie dans les cœurs gelés, comme il le faisait si bien.

La lumière lunaire autours de la fillette morte trembla alors légèrement, caressant tendrement le corps sans vie. Là-haut dans le ciel, l'Homme de la Lune souriait, car l'espace d'une nuit il avait pu déceler dans l'âme de ce jeune esprit, une âme de Gardien.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?*v***

**J'ai réutilisé ce beau et triste conte (que je vous invite à lire) pour vous donner ma vision de la raison pour laquelle l'Homme de la Lune a choisi Jack pour être le cinquième Gardien, protecteur de la joie des enfants.**

**J'adore ce conte d'Andersen, comme celui de **_**La petite sirène,**_** car il arrive à rendre belle l'arrivée de la mort, qui délivre alors le vivant de ses problèmes et le rend heureux (oui, je sais, c'est cucu mais j'adore, j'y peux rien XD). **

**Petit bonus ! Si vous voulez encore plus vous plonger dans l'atmosphère de ce conte, je vous conseille vivement de regarder sur Youtube la petite reprise par Disney de ce conte, appelé The Little Matchgirl (il n'y a pas de parole donc ne cherchez pas la VF, qu'on ne trouve pas facilement et qui n'est pas en « HD »). Ce conte à vraiment bien été adapté, ils ont juste zappés le moment ou la petite perd ses chaussures (au début on la voit pied nu) mais bon c'est pas grave ^^. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ce petit dessin-animé, qui dure cinq minutes. Mais préparez vos mouchoirs, il est vraiment triste !**

**Petite info de dernière minute : Je viens d'apprendre que le prochain Disney serait **_**Frozen**_**, une réadaptation d'un autre conte de ce cher Andersen **_**: La reine des neiges**_**. Et devinez quoi ! J'ai trop hâââtttte ! *happy***

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. Une petite Review ?**


End file.
